Link meets Hamlet!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets Hamlet, one of the main characters from one of Shakespeare's tragedies. Rated PG-13 for the general theme of the play of Hamlet.


Link meets Hamlet from Shakespeare's tragedy, Hamlet, Prince of Denmark  
  
By: Shannon (by the way, Shakespeare is my favorite writer and Hamlet is one of my favorite plays)  
  
(NOTE: I don't own the rights to the characters in the fanfic. In order to understand the fanfic, you need to read the play, Hamlet.)  
  
  
Hamlet, upset over the murder of his father and his mother's marriage to her brother-in-law, Claudius (who killed Hamlet's dad), makes his famous soliloquy (for those of you who have read Hamlet, you know what I'm talking about....for the full soliloquy, it's Act III, scene i).  
  
To be, or not to be, that is the question.  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer.  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them, to die, to sleep...  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache and the thousand natural   
Shocks that flesh is heir to.....  
  
  
Then something happened. A flash of light engulfed our Danish hero, Hamlet, and dropped him off in the middle of Hyrule Castle town. He was surrounded by people, stray dogs, kids chasing a chicken, etc.   
  
"Now, wherest am I," said Hamlet to himself as he put his rapier securely in his belt. He wandered up the path of Hyrule Castle, curious to know what it was. Noting the guards at the gate, Hamlet climbed some vines nearby, climbed on top of the hill, jumped down, snuck past the guards, swam into the moat, crawled through the opening on the side of Hyrule Castle, snuck past more guards, and made it to the courtyard, where Link was busy practicing his movies.  
  
Hamlet thought to himself as he hid beind one of the courtyard walls. "He must be preparing for battle. I think I'll go ask him where I am."  
  
He walked up and tapped Link on the shoulder. "Pardon me, good man, but..."  
  
Link didn't hesitate to call the guards to have Hamlet arrested. The guards promptly escorted him down to the cellar prison under Hyrule Castle. After Hamlet was jailed, Link spoke firmly with the guards of Hyrule Castle.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't see him?!" snapped Link.   
  
"Your Majesty, we never saw him coming," said one guard.  
  
"And you call yourselves the security of this castle!" yelled Link. "I should have you all jailed as well, but I won't. I want you to learn a lesson from this. That guy couldv'e killed me and my family! Now go back to your duties! I will deal with our prisoner."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," said the guards in unison as they saluted Link.  
  
  
Link wandered down to the Hyrule Castle Prison, armed with his sword just in case Hamlet was to attack. He walked down into the cellar and opened up Hamlet's cell.   
  
"Oh, hello good sir," said Hamlet. "I wanted to ask you a question but..."  
  
"You had no business sneaking into my castle!" yelled Link.   
  
"This is YOUR castle? I thought I was somewhere in Denmark, where I live. I thought this castle was Elsinore, the castle I live in. It looks just like it."  
  
"Where in the heck is Denmark?"  
  
"It's in Europe, part of Scandinavia."  
  
"Okaaaaay......Europe, Scandinavia.....not sure what those are either."  
  
"I'll explain later," said Hamlet. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hyrule, somewhere you've probably never heard of."  
  
"You're right, good sir, I haven't heard of it. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hamlet, prince of Denmark." He extends his hand.  
  
"Well, I guess I can trust ya," said Link, shaking Hamlet's hand. "I'm Link, King of Hyrule."  
  
"Well, I'd be King of Denmark if it wasn't for my uncle. I was the next in line for the throne when my uncle Claudius murdered my father and married my mother. It's DISGUSTING and it's horrible. I am desparately trying to get revenge. I am thinking of putting on a play called 'The Murder of Gonzago.' You see, the plot of the play is exactly like what my uncle did to my family. Worse yet, my friends Rosencranz and Guildenstern have even turned against me."  
  
Link thought this over. Hamlet obviously needs to do better than this, he thought. "Look Hamlet," said Link putting an arm around his shoulder. "Let me give you a little help...." He took him to the potion shop in Kakariko Village, then gave him a few spells from some faeries nearby, and took one look at his thin, pointed rapier.  
  
"What you need is a real sword, Hammy," said Link. "That puny rapier won't cut it...ok, ok, bad joke."  
  
"But where shall I get a better sword, my Lord?"  
  
"First of all, don't call me 'My Lord." Just call me Link, ok? Second of all, I'll show you where we're gonna get you a truly kick-some-butt sword. That way, you can take revenge on your uncle and you can be King of Denmole!"  
  
"That's Denmark."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
The two took a trip to see the Big Goron where Hamlet was given Biggoron's sword. "Well, Hammy," said Link as he watched Hamlet swing it back and forth. "Whaddah think?"  
  
"I like this sword, Link," said Hamlet. "I shall face mine enemy when I shall returneth to Denmark!" Link then wished him luck, and sent him back home with a couple of notes on his Ocarina.  
  
  
  
When Hamlet went to fight Laertes (last half of the play), let's just say it was....well, in Hamlet's favor.


End file.
